


SQW Summer 2016

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in honor of Swan Queen Week Summer 2016. I realized I forgot to post this all here, but the original is up on ffn. Rated E for the obvious chapters. I don't own OUAT or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This entire week's theme is HARLEY!!! I was taking a Harley riding course when the inspiration hit. I hope you all enjoy!

"Mom's gonna kill you."

"No she won't. "

"Yes, she will. She hates motorcycles." Emma stared at the shiny new white Harley she had just brought home from the dealership.

"But it's a Harley. An American made classic," Emma argued with the teen.

"Don't get me wrong Ma, I think it's awesome. But I know Mom." Henry shrugged and walked towards the house, leaving Emma alone with her new toy. The blonde sighed and pulled the tarp over the machine, nearly whimpering at the fact that she was hiding it from her wife. She sighed as she closed the garage door and headed into the house to start on making dinner.

"How was your day Henry?" Regina asked the teen as they sat at the table, eating the steaks Emma grilled up for them.

"It was great. Violet and I checked out the new comics at the store," Henry replied enthusiastically. Regina beamed at him.

"And what about you Emma? How was your day off from the station?"

"Hm? Oh, it was good," she responded distractedly.

When she didn't elaborate Regina tried pushing. "Do anything exciting?" Henry snorted, and the look shared between mother and son was not missed.

"Nothing out of the usual," Emma replied without breaking eye contact with Henry. The dining room fell into an awkward silence for a few moments as Regina watched the two.

"Okay, what is going on?" she asked in her no-nonsense tone.

Before Emma could respond Henry blurted out, "Ma's having a midlife crisis."

"I am not," Emma argued. Regina just raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I'm not, I swear."

"Tell her before I do," Henry threatened, causing Emma to glare at him.

"Tell me what, Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed. "I bought a bike."

"What's so wrong with a bike?" Regina asked innocently. "It's a good cardio work out."

Henry snickered. "Not that kind of bike Mom."

Realization dawned on Regina as she turned back to Emma. "You bought a motorcycle." Emma cringed at the slight anger she saw in the mocha eyes.

"Not just any motorcycle," Emma countered. "A Harley. Just wait until you see it."


	2. Travel

**A/N: SQW Day 2 Travel. Okay, so they don't do much traveling in this one, just around town, but you have to admit that the thought of Emma having a motorcycle is pretty rad. (OMG, did I just say rad? I think my 90's is showing) Shout out to murderouslyadorkable for some of the banter about death traps and the argument of Harleys being loud. Yes, I know they are but they are my first bike of choice. I hope you readers enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!**

"Emma this was highly irresponsible of you!"

"Oh come on Regina. This is not that bad," Emma whined as she led her wife and son out to the garage. "It's only a Harley."

"It is a death trap on two wheels!" Regina argued, following the blonde. "A motorcycle is worse than the Bug."

"My bug is plenty safe Regina," Emma countered, opening up the garage door and going over to the covered bike. "Besides, I have my motorcycle license."

"You do? Cool!" Henry piped up, now intrigued by his blonde mother.

"Let me guess, it's in the same obnoxious color as the Bug."

"Nope!" Emma pulled the tarp off the bike to reveal the iridescent white motorcycle. "Ta da!"

Regina glared at it before her eyes shifted to her wife. "This is possibly one of the worst ideas you've had in a while."

"It's not that bad!"

"Emma, you threw me out of a plane."

"That was tandem skydiving!"

"We could have died!"

"We had a parachute Regina, we were fine!" Emma reached out to Regina with a candy apple red helmet in her hand. "Here."

"What. Is that?" Regina asked as she looked at the helmet as if it was going to bite her.

"Your helmet."

"I'm not getting on that thing." Emma shrugged and mounted the bike, setting down the helmet and then securing her own matching white one on her head.

"This is a Harley Street 500 Regina, the most basic of bikes," Emma explained as she balanced the bike up. "This is the style bike they use in their riding academies."

"I don't care if it has training wheels attached, I am not getting on it," Regina lamented.

"If you won't I will," Henry said, moving for the bike before Regina grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back.

"You most certainly will not young man."

"Come on Regina, I promise I'll just drive us through town and I won't go that fast."

"You're always encouraging me to do new things," Henry commented. "Why not take your own advice?"

Regina looked between her son and wife and sighed. "If I die I am going to haunt you two," she relented, grabbing the again offered helmet and putting it on. As she tightened the straps Emma put down the rear foot rests. "What do I do?"

"Just swing your leg over like you would be mounting a horse," Emma explained, and Regina grabbed her shoulders for stability as she swung her leg over the back of the bike.

"This is a pretty low horse," she said as she settled, causing Emma and Henry to smile.

"Put your feet there," Emma said, pointing to the foot rests, "And hold on to my waist." Once Regina was loosely settled Emma started the bike up and felt Regina tighten her grip. "Loosen up on me a bit hun, otherwise we can't ride," Emma yelled over the motor. Regina loosened her grip a little bit as Emma shifted the bike slightly again as she shifted it into first and eased off the clutch. The bike gave a tiny lurch as the gears found themselves and they slowly rode out of the garage and onto the road.

People were turning their heads at the sound of the Harley coming down the road, and a few were gaping at the sight of the Mayor riding with the Savior. "Does it have to be so loud?" Regina yelled into Emma's ear as they picked up a little speed through town, and Emma laughed.

"It's a Harley babe," Emma yelled back. "Of course it's loud!" Regina squealed as Emma shifted another gear up and they picked up more speed going towards the outskirts of town. She pressed herself closer to her wife and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the trees flying by. If anyone was to ask though, Regina would say that she wasn't scared at all. Emma knew her wife better and decided to cut the trip short.

Once they were parked back in the garage and Emma had cut the engine she had to chuckle. Regina was still squeezed tightly to her back. "Are we done yet?" Regina yelled, causing Emma to laugh even more.

"Yes, we are home now Regina," Emma answered and Regina jumped off the bike faster than Emma had seen her do anything in a while.

"You EVER try to put me back on that death machine again Emma, and I am going to divorce you!" Regina furiously yelled at her, ripping the helmet off and shoving it into Emma's chest before storming out of the garage. Emma's mirth quickly changed to doubt and worry as she watched her wife walk into the house and slam the door.


	3. Insecurity

**A/N: Yup. This chapter definitely changes the rating to M. SMUT ALERT! So thanks to murderouslyadorkable, she helped me form a complete Harley-themed SQ week. So to those of you who love motorcycles and Harleys, you are welcome. ENJOY MY DEARS!**

After putting the motorcycle away, Emma cautiously entered the house. The only sounds she heard were coming from the living room from the tv. As Emma approached the room she saw that it was only Henry watching.

"Hey kid. Where's mom?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"She went up to your guy's room," he said casting her a curious glance. "Whatever you did on the bike got her really upset."

"Well if you never rode before it can be a scary experience," Emma stated.

"When can I learn to ride?" Henry asked hopefully.

"How about when you move out," Emma sassed.

"Great, so next month then," he cheekily stated.

"Just because you are turning eighteen next month does not mean you get to move out," Emma scolded. "You still have to finish this school year and go to college young man."

"Fine, fine," Henry blew off. "But I would be careful if you are going upstairs."

"I can handle a few fireballs kid," Emma commented, ruffling his brown hair and heading for the stairs. When she got to their closed bedroom door Emma leaned her ear against the wood and listened. Inside she could hear Regina sniffling. With a sigh Emma opened the door and entered the room. She could see that Regina was curled up on the bed and could hear the faint sobs the brunette was trying to hide. Emma felt horrible that Regina was crying and made her way onto the bed to embrace her wife.

Regina tensed up as Emma's arms wrapped around her, but she couldn't hold off from the gentle strokes being applied along her arm for long. "Why'd you do it?" Regina asked quietly.

"Why'd I do what?" Emma asked, nuzzling into her neck.

"Buy the motorcycle."

"Oh." Emma shrugged and snuggled closer to Regina. "It was a good buy," she said. "It brought back some better memories for me." Regina turned in her arms and looked into emerald eyes, silently urging Emma to continue explaining. "One of the first decent families I can remember had a few Harleys. The dad was a big dude, tattoos all over, but he was a big teddy bear. I think he had been a part of BACA."

"What's BACA?" Regina asked.

"Bikers Against Child Abuse," Emma said, smiling. "He would give us everything he could to make us kid's happy."

"What happened that you didn't stay with that family?"

Emma's smile faltered as she recalled the memories. "Someone ran a red light and ended up crashing into him. He would have survived if the semi hadn't hit him as well." Regina gasped. "His wife couldn't afford to keep us so all the foster kids they had went back into the system."

"That's horrible," Regina said. "That's why I don't like the idea of you riding a motorcycle though. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Babe, a motorcycle is very safe as long as you pay attention to your driving. Accidents happen, yes. But around here my risk is so low…" Emma chuckled lightly. "I have more chance of hurting myself with magic than I do on a bike."

"Knowing you, that is entirely possible."

"Do you know what I love most about riding?"

Regina looked up into her wife's eyes. "What's that?" Emma smirked as she leaned forward and began kissing Regina's neck.

"The rumble of the motor beneath me," Emma breathed as her hands began to wander Regina's body, making the brunette hum. "Knowing that I am on top of so much power."

"I love it when you are on top dear," Regina moaned as the hands continued to roam, stroking under the hem of clothing. Emma smirked into the ministrations she was applying with her lips and tongue.

"I love to apply the throttle and feel the engine rev," Emma whispered into her ear as she grabbed a breast and squeezed, causing Regina to gasp and slowly move her body against Emma's. "As I go down the road," Emma continued, stripping Regina's clothes off, "there is something… special… about changing into a higher gear." Once the clothes were off Regina spread her legs wider to accommodate her wife and Emma trailed her fingers through the slick heat between Regina's legs. "The wind hitting my face is cool and refreshing." Emma pressed her thumb against Regina's clit and slid two fingers in easily as she captured the gasp escaping red lips with her own. "And the speed, oh, the speed…"

"Emma, yes," Regina gasped, bucking against thrusting digits. "Faster, please."

"Mmm. God yes. The faster I go, the more adrenaline I get," Emma continued, pumping faster and harder into Regina as she continued to rub her clit with her thumb. Regina's hips continued to buck wildly, little grunts escaping both of them. Emma could feel that Regina was close with the way she squeezed around the two digits, and when Emma pulled out she reinserted three fingers, making Regina cry out. "And then I hit the point of the ride where I feel like flying and want to let… go…" With a quick turn of her fingers Emma stroked Regina's sweet spot, making the brunette yell as she came, her hands grasping at Emma's back as she stiffened, squeezing Emma's fingers tightly inside her. Emma continued to stroke her clit and g-spot through the orgasm, causing Regina to have another just as she was coming down from the first.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," Regina chanted as Emma helped her ride it out. Once she collapsed back onto the bed, Regina was panting fiercely. Emma removed her fingers from inside Regina and smiled at how covered they were from her beautiful wife's juices. Regina regarded her with hooded eyes. "So that's how it feels for you to ride a motorcycle?" Regina asked when her voice came back to her.

Emma, who had been sucking on her fingers to get them clean, smirked and released them with a pop. "Almost, but not quite," she commented, moving over Regina to kiss her. "I'd still take watching you come undone over riding a bike anyday."


	4. Illness

**A/N: I've been lucky enough to never have a KNOWN broken bone in my life, so those of you who are reading and going "that's not how they do that at all" I'm sorry for the inaccuracy of how to set a broken bone. But also Whale is an ass and it was the best way for me to show Regina caring for Emma in Illness. Thank you lovelies that are reading and reviewing!**

"Regina you need to get to the hospital."

"Why? What's going on David?"

"Just... get down to the hospital now."

SQSQSQ

The clicking of Regina's heels echoed through the halls of the emergency department as she stormed in, heading for the room the nurse at the front desk directed her to.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she pulled the curtain open, revealing Emma laid out on a stretcher and David standing next to her. Emma's clothes were in tatters, cuts could be seen through the rips and tears while blood stained other parts of the blonde. Her arm was covered by a sling, but even Regina could see that the bone wasn't sitting correctly. Chocolate orbs looked into emerald and Regina could see all the pain Emma was in dispite the pain killers pumping through the iv stuck in the relatively uninjured arm.

"She was riding her motorcycle, chasing a robbery suspect, when she lost control and crashed," David explained while Emma's eyes fluttered shut. Regina wanted to snap, to scream that she was right and the motorcycle was indeed a dangerous thing, but staring at her broken and battered wife had tears pricking her eyes.

"Barely had that machine for six months and you already had to crash it," Regina softly chided as she carefully stroked blonde hair off of barely marred flesh. Emma's head seemed to be the only part that was barely touched.

"At least I wore my helmet," Emma croaked out, hissing as she tried to reposition herself. "Bike's a loss though."

"I'd say so after seeing it wrapped around a tree," David commented. Regina looked at him in surprise, realizing that she could have lost her wife for good.

"Okay Emma," Whale said as he entered the room, "we're about ready to set and cast that arm for you."

"How bad are her injuries?" Regina asked as Whale washed his hands and a nurse came into the room with the necessary supplies.

"Regiiinaa," Emma whined, not wanting to worry the brunette.

"Well, besides the broken arm she also fractured her collar bone," Whale explained, not wanting to be on the Mayor's bad side again. "And of course the scrapes and bruises." The nurse helped Emma sit up and Regina grasped her right hand. Dispite the pain killers the pain was excruciating and Emma squeezed Regina's hand tightly.

"You're okay Emma," Regina soothed, holding the blonde as tight as she could as they prepped the arm. She had to look away as they set the bone back into place. Emma tensed and yelled out, causing Regina to flinch and pull her now sobbing wife's head onto her neck.

A little bit later Emma was now sporting a yellow cast on her left arm and resting on the bed, her right side tucked into Regina's left as Regina comforted her. David left as they had been putting the cast on, insisting he go update Snow and Henry. Regina felt bad that the bike was a loss. Emma had seemed to perk up when riding the thing dispite Regina's complaints, but the brunette loved to see her wife happy after all the heartache and misery Emma had endured through her life. She counted her lucky stars though that, though a bit broken, another love hadn't been taken from her.

SQSQSQ

On the way home an hour later, Emma had Regina drive towards where the crash happened. Regina gasped as she saw the bike, or what was left of it anyway, being put onto a trailer by Michael the mechanic. She pulled up behind him and got out, slowly walking towards the wrecked machine.

"Glad to see you survived Sheriff," he commented as Emma approached Regina. The brunette wasn't even paying attention though as she continued to stare. Pipes were twisted and crushed up, the frame was bent up, motor broken in half, and the front wheel looked like a taco.

"That's the tree," Emma quietly commented, and Regina slowly turned around. The sight of the battered and semi-stripped tree caused her to gasp again. "I must be one lucky son of a bitch," Emma stated, the pain killers in her system having removed the filter to her mouth.

"Indeed," was all Regina could say as she realized just how close she had gotten to becoming a widow.


	5. Sleep

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm late with the week and shit. Life gets in the way. At least I'm getting it done and up. Just a few more before the total of 8 entries is done. Thanks again to murderouslyadorkable/cutelikemurder/whatevershewantstobecalled for helping me. I know this isn't all sleep, but wanted to have insight a bit of what Regina is going through. At least the end has cute doped up sleeping Emma...**

Once Regina got Emma home and settled into bed she busied herself with random house work. She had spoken to Snow and David and they agreed to keep Henry for the night so Emma could rest. A million and one things were running through her head and the more she thought the harder she scrubbed on the dishes.

After nearly scrubbing through the plate in her hand Regina checked on her e-mails, but quickly gave that up when she couldn't even read the words. The only thoughts that ran through her mind were that she should be a widow right now. As she dusted the shelves in her office her eyes landed on one picture in particular: their wedding photo.

She gently plucked it off the shelf and ran her finger lovingly along Emma's face. A smile adorned her features as she remembered how the butterflies floated in her stomach as David escorted her up the isle in her mint green dress, her eyes focused on Emma in her white pants, black tie and mint green vest over the egg shell colored vest. Regina had told her that she should be the one walked down the isle by her father, but both Emma and Henry had insisted that she was to be the one walking down the isle instead. Regina sighed, remembering that joyous event nearly two years earlier. "My idiot," she muttered to herself as tears pricked her eyes. Emma had done a lot of stupid things in the past seven years since they met, but none that she could think of could measure up to this latest stunt. She set the picture back and plopped down onto the chair, holding her head in her hands.

This was the position Snow found her in as she let herself into the house. Regina's eyes were open but seemed to be starting into nothing. "Regina, are you okay?" Snow carefully asked, not wanting to startle the other woman. Regina's head shot up as she turned to see her former enemy now mother in law watching her carefully.

"Honestly, I don't know," Regina said after a moment. "If I didn't love her so much I would kill her for what she did."

"David told me. I don't blame you," Snow sympathized, taking a seat in the chair next to Regina. "I want to beat her a bit myself." The confession tore a harsh laugh from Regina.

"I was so scared when he told me I needed to get to the hospital," Regina said. "I thought she was dead. But when I saw the state of that death trap..." Regina shuddered. "I really could have lost her Snow."

"I know. I can't imagine what you are feeling right now Regina, but I know if it was David that was hurt I'd be spending every moment trying to hold him close." Snow shrugged. "But that's me."

Regina sighed. "No, you're right. I should be focusing on the fact that she is still alive and resting upstairs. Thank you Snow."

"Anytime Regina." Snow stood and paused to press a kiss to the top of Regina's head. "Go to her. I'll see my own way out."

Regina waited until she heard the front door close before she went upstairs to their bedroom and quietly entered. Emma was laying on her uninjured side, mouth partially open and a line of drool trailed from the corner of her mouth to the pillow beneath her head. Regina chuckled quietly at the sight, making her way onto the bed to relish in the comfort that her True Love was still here with her, still alive.


	6. Argument

"You are not getting another one of those, Ms. Swan."

"Mills... And this one is yellow."

"If you think..."

"Come on, Regina. I barely got hurt the last time."

"You broke your collar bone!"

"It was only a fracture!"

"And your arm!"

"It was only a flesh wound."

"You are a bigger idiot than your parents!" Emma huffed in frustration at how stubborn Regina was with the idea of her getting another motorcycle. It had been eight months since she had been in the accident that totaled her first one and broke her arm. The arm healed near perfectly per the observations of Dr. Whale. She had suffered through the lectures given to her from both Regina and her mother about the many dangers of riding the "death machine" as both had come to call it four nearly the entire recovery period.

"Regina-"

"No is no, Emma. You're worse than Henry!"

The blonde turned to their seventeen year old son who was standing in the doorway of the living room, where the argument was taking place. "Henry-"

"Ma, don't quote the Black Knight in an argument." Emma blinked for a moment at him. She didn't think anyone would get that she had quoted a movie line. "Don't quote from the Holy Grail." Yep, she was busted.

Regina gaped at her. "That line was from a movie? You're such a child."

Emma smirked. "A child with good tastes in movies and in motorcycles, babe."

Regina had a furious look in her eyes. "If you think, for even one second, that I will tolerate you getting another death trap on wheels, do not be surprised when you are served with divorce papers!" Before Emma could respond Regina had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well it's a good thing I hadn't bought it yet," Emma grumbled, causing Henry to chuckle.

"I don't think she'd do it Ma," he said. "She just doesn't want to risk the idea of losing you. We came too close to that last time."

"And I've explained that that was a freak thing. That's not always going to happen!"

"Just give her time to cool down Ma."


	7. Physical intimacy

**A/N: if you didn't get the Monty Python and the Holy Grail line quote in the last chapter, I just want to say SHAME ON YOU! Anyways, this chapter will obviously have smut, so NSFW.**

**A/N 2: If you are reading/following both TNS and Break Down, I am still working on those. I have outlines done for TNS but at the stage it is in it is very hard for me emotionally to stay in the mindset I need to write it. Same thing goes mostly for Break Down as well. Those two are emotionally taxing on me. I am still working on them though! So all I ask is for you lovelies to be patient with me.**

**Thanks to murderouslyadorkable for a bit of inspiration.**

Regina had been highly observant of her wife for the eight months after her accident, as well as the two weeks after their blow-out argument about Emma buying another bike. Emma had conceded that for the sake of her family, her wife, and her marriage it was best to never bring the topic up again.

Regina, however, noticed the slight sadness that shone in Emma's eyes every time she saw one of the other residents of Storybrooke with a motorcycle. She pretended to ignore the fact, of course, but she hated seeing Emma unhappy. Regina still felt guilty about all the unhappiness Emma had to endure before she came to Storybrooke.

Luckily Emma's birthday was coming up in a few short days. Regina smiled to herself as she made her family breakfast. The first one into the kitchen was Henry. He sat down at the island as Regina plated his food and set the plate in front of him. "Good morning Henry, is your mother up yet?" she asked as she started making another plate of eggs and turkey bacon.

"I 'eard the 'ower 'unnin," Henry said around a mouthful of food.

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Regina scolded. Henry swallowed and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry mom," he replied. Regina only shook her head.

"I swear, between you and Emma..."

"Talking about me babe?" Emma said as she sauntered into the kitchen, beelining it for Regina and wrapping her arms around her wife's middle. Regina greeted her with a quick kiss and turned to set the second plate down.

"Yes, you and your horrible table manners that our son is picking up on," Regina scolded, but Emma simply chuckled.

"I love you too," Emma said, placing a kiss on Regina's cheek as the brunette prepared her own plate, then sat down to dig into her meal. "So that neighborhood watch meeting is today, right?"

"At two," Regina said as she joined her family at the island. "I won't be there though."

"What, too many reports from the sheriff's office to go through?" Emma joked.

"No, I'm taking a personal day if you must know." Regina held back the smirk she wanted to form as she watched her wife and son's jaws drop, then Emma pouting.

"A personal day without me?" she whined.

"Believe it or not Emma," Regina said as she got back up to grab the coffees she forgot on the counter, "sometimes I do need a break from you as well." She handed Emma her perfectly prepared coffee. "Besides, you will be working and Henry will be in school."

"This isn't because my birthday is in a few days and you are planning a surprise is it?" Emma asked, squinting her eyes at Regina.

Regina stared at her wife over the rim of her coffee cup. "Why would I plan a surprise dear? I know how much you hate them." Emma carefully regarded Regina for a moment more before finishing off her food.

"I'm off to school," Henry declared, putting his dish in the sink and kissing his mothers on the cheek before rushing out the door.

"I'm going to be off too babe," Emma said, also putting her dish in the sink before pacing her hands on Regina's hips. "Unless you want me to call in so we can have a personal day together?" Emma's suggestive tone was tempting to Regina, but the brunette had a plan for the day.

"As tempting as that is, Sheriff," Regina drawled sexily, wrapping her hands behind Emma's neck, "I still do need a break from you every once in a while. And that puppy dog pout is not going to change my mind," she added as Emma tried to pout. Regina smiled before kissing her wife deeply. "Now off you go," Regina shooed after they seperated.

"You're no fun," Emma complained as she headed for the door.

"Have a good day dear!" Regina called from the door as she watched Emma climb into her bug and drive off. Once Emma was out of sight Regina grabbed her purse and keys and left the opposite way out of town.

**SQSQSQ**

"What's up Emma?" David asked halfway through the morning. He had noticed that his daughter was somewhat distracted at work.

"Regina's acting weird," she grumbled.

"How so?"

"She's taking a personal day today. Said something about needing a break from me." Emma looked worriedly at David. "You don't think she's wanting to divorce me, do you?"

David chuckled. "No, of course not. You two share True Love, just like me and your mother. Maybe she's planning a surprise for your birthday?"

"I asked her that this morning and she said no," Emma said, causing David to laugh more.

"Do you really think Regina would tell you if she was planning a surprise for you?"

"Why, what do you know?" she grilled her father. David just shook his head and went back to the paperwork on his desk.

**SQSQSQ**

Regina arrived at the dealership nearly an hour and a half later. She nervously glanced around the show room at the many various bikes.

"Hi, can I help you ma'am?" one of the sale associates greeted her.

"Yes, I had made an inquiry about purchasing a motorcycle the other day over the phone. I was told to ask for a Jake when I arrived?"

The associate smiled brightly at her. "I'm Jake. You must be Regina, right?" He extended his hand and shook Regina's. "I got the perfect bike put together from what you specified in your email. Follow me."

"Were you able to do the canary yellow color like I asked about?" Regina inquired as she followed Jake through the store and to the maintenance area.

"You were in luck," Jake told her. "It's not normally a color option. But I was able to get it custom made." He held open the door for Regina, then went over to a covered motorcycle. "Ta da!" he said enthusiastically add he pulled the cover off. There sat a Harley Superlow in a bright yellow with black outlined gold flames. "So what do you think?" Regina walked around the bike, eyeing it cautiously.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

Jake chuckled. "As safe as the rider is. This here is our Superlow model. It's got a medium sized tank for fuel, weighs about five-hundred and fifty pounds. Engine is air-cooled and is a five speed, gets about fifty-one miles to a gallon." Everything Jake said sounded like a foreign language to Regina, all except the mileage part. "Hop on."

Regina looked at him as if he grew another head. "Excuse me?"

Jake just smiled at her. "Gotta make sure it feels right for when you ride."

"Oh, no, I'm not riding it," Regina corrected. "It's a birthday present for my wife."

"Well your wife is one lucky woman," he chuckled. "Shame though, I'd think you look hot on a hog." Regina glared at him.

"I don't know who you think you are," she started slowly but Jake held up his hand with a gold band on it.

"I'm happily married to my wife of fifteen years," he interrupted. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was hitting on you, but it's my job to sell the bikes. I've learned flirting and complimenting women helps me do that."

Regina regarded him for a moment. "Apology accepted," she said, remembering how the salesman was when she and Emma were jusy looking at the possibility of a new car. "I'm sure my wife would agree with you though."

"So what's stopping you?" he asked. Regina hesitated, her eyes darting to the bike.

"About a year ago my wife was in an accident that destroyed the motorcycle and nearly killed her," Regina confessed and sympathy shone in his eyes. "I don't even want to get her this one but I hate seeing a sadness in her eyes whenever someone else rides by."

"Accidents like that are rare, so long as the rider is safe as well. Yes, there are plenty of injuries to be had, but that's because of other inattentive motorists. We offer a motorcycle riders class, maybe taking that would ease your mind?"

Regina smiled. "I think I would like to try that."

Jake smiled back. "Great, let's go back to my office so we can sign you up and figure out how you are going to get your wife's gift home."

**SQSQSQ**

Regina was in luck. She was able to have the motorcycle delivered with her return trip home and while Emma was still at work. She hid it in the garage, then set about to making dinner. She smiled as she heard the door open and two sets of feet entered the house.

"Hey hun, we're home!" Emma called out as she closed the door. She and Henry walked into the dining room as Regina walked out of the kitchen with a pan of her famous lasagna. "Did you enjoy your personal day?" Emma asked as she gave Regina a quick kiss.

"I did, thank you," Regina replied as she dished up the food. "How was yours?"

"Oh you know, Pongo got loose. Again." Emma went into a tangent about loose dogs and her father. Regina nodded along and decided that she couldn't wait to give Emma her new present until her birthday.

Regina waited until they were done with dishes and Henry was headed to bed before she convinced Emma to wear a blindfold before she lead her to the garage.

"Regina, why are you leading me out to the garage?" Emma asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you," Regina seductively said, making Emma shiver in arousal.

"Did you change the garage into one of those toy dungeons?" Emma asked curiously. "You know, like that over rated Fifty Shades crap?"

"Please Emma, you know that that Twilight fan fiction is a poor piece of work when it comes to the bdsm stuff," Regina huffed as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "Everyone knows that those in power love to be dominated from time to time." She trailed kisses up Emma's jaw until her lips were right next to Emma's ear. "Especially when the one dominating is someone they love," she whispered before nipping the lobe, then stepped away. "You can remove the blindfold."

Emma quickly pulled it off and stood with her mouth open. "Is that...?"

"A brand new motorcycle, yes," Regina confirmed, trailing a finger over the teardrop-shaped gas tank.

"But... I thought you said-"

"I know, but I couldn't stand the sad look in your eyes anymore." Regina gave a little squeak of surprise as Emma wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you," Emma breathed before pressing her lips to her wife's. "God I love you."

Regina smirked. "Prove it." Emma crushed her lips to Regina's again, making quick work of stripping her down. "Sheriff, if you think you are going to lay me down on this filthy cement-" Regina's protest was cut short as Emma picked her up and straddled the bike.

"Lean back," Emma instructed. "Hold the handle bars."

"Emma, this isn't safe," Regina stated, but gasped as Emma took one dusty nipple into her mouth and sucked.

The blonde released it with a 'pop' before responding. "I've got us babe. I want to christen this beauty with the only person more beautiful than it is." Emma moved to take the other nipple into her mouth as her hand grazed over Regina's mound. Deft fingers trailed through slick folds as the brunette gripped the handle bars and arched more into Emma's mouth.

"Emma, please," Regina begged, her hips bucking for much needed friction. Her feet were already pressed against Emma's thighs to help her stay up. Emma trailed her kisses down the taut stomach, tongue darting out to lick her naval before reaching the heady aroma her wife was emitting.

"I love when you beg," Emma said, her voice heavy with arrousal. She ducked her head down and took one long lick along sodden folds.

"Emma, Emma," Regina chanted in need. Emma wasted no time in using her tongue to find the budding bundle of nerves, a finger slipping into silken heat. "Please, don't tease," she begged. Emma chuckled as she began sucking on her clit and the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through Regina. A second finger was added to the first, and little gasps turned into louder moans and chants of her wife's name. When she was nearly at her peak, Emma slipped in the third finger, twisted her wrist and curled her fingers as she stroked Regina even faster while hips jerked wildly. "Emma, EMMA!" Regina shouted as she came hard around thrusting fingers. Emma quickly moved to lap up the juices pouring out of Regina's core. As Emma moved back a bit to try to get better access, Regina's legs pushed back and Emma went sprawling on the ground as Regina slid down onto the leather seat.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?" Regina asked as sge reverse-straddled the bike. As Emma stood she saw the concern in her wife's eyes.

"I'm fine. That, however, was beautiful." Emma leaned over the back of the bike to meet Regina's waiting lips.


	8. Coming Out

**A/N: okay, final chapter. Yay! Hope you all enjoyed. This one is short and sweet! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

It had been nearly a month since Emma got her new bike, and when the weather was nice she would ride it around town. August and Happy were the only other people in the town of Storybrooke that she knew of who also owned motorcycles. So it was a little concerning that there was rumor of another rider in town that had a purple bike with dark red, almost brown, gear.

She had asked Regina about it one time during dinner but Regina simply blew it off. So Emma blew it off too. There were no reports of the rider doing anything illegal so she really didn't have a reason to investigate further. Any attempts she did try to make during her shift were of no success.

Emma had thought nothing of it until the evening she sat at one of the country corners in the squad car, mostly reading the comics section of the newspaper, when she heard a bike approaching the intersection. She watched as the rider slowed, seemed to spot her, anf the bike jerked before taking off without stopping.

'I got you now,' thought Emma as she flipped the lights and siren on and chased the bike. The person pulled over and Emma behind them. "May I see your license please?" Emma asked as she approached the bike before the rider removed their helmet. The body build of the cyclist seemed familiar to Emma but she couldn't place them.

The rider reached into their coat and handed Emma their license. Emma's eyes squinted as she saw her wife's name and DMV photo. "Yes, it is me," Regina confirmed as she removed her helmet.

Emma was dumbfounded. "I thought you were against motorcycles though?" Emma asked and Regina shrugged, blushing.

"I had been, until I took a riding course at the dealership," Regina explained. "I see now why you like to ride."

"So this bike..."

"Is mine, yes."

"How come I haven't seen it in the garage?"

"I've been keeping it at my vault. No one really goes there anymore. And I've been riding most of the times when you are at the office."

Emma blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a little hurt. Regina dismounted the bike and took Emma's face in her glove-clad hands.

"I wanted to be sure I can ride as well as you could before I said anything."

Emma smiled as she put her hands on Regina's hips. "Babe, you don't have to fear that anymore. You are an amazing driver."

"I love you Emma," Regina said.

"And I love you," Emma said back as Regina pulled her in for a kiss. "So does this mean you are up for a road trip?"

"As long as I have you, Henry, and our Harleys, I'm game."


End file.
